Elemental Four
by Nightrain97
Summary: Once girlfriend and boyfriend, now acquaintances. After four years, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary met up with their ex, May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf, who seemed to be treating them as if nothing happened between them. Now they want them back. But can they get the
1. We Meet Again

**Hey Guys! So this is my very first story. Not really sure of how I'm going to go with this. This idea just popped into my head after reading a lot of contest, ikari, poke and oldrival shippings. Well I hope you like it.**

**Here's the new summary. The other I didn't like so I edited it. **

**Once girlfriend and boyfriend, now acquaintances. After four years, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary met up with their ex's, May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf, who seemed to be treating them as if nothing happened between them. Now they want them back. But can they get back with their princesses? Like they always say, everyone has secrets hidden behind their closets.**

* * *

><p>Four girls sat at a table on the deck. All of them are facing each other, discussing things.<p>

There was a brunette with sapphire eyes. She wore straight blue jeans, white tank top and a pale blue half jacket. A red bandana with a picture of a phoenix was tied to her right wrist. Her long brown hair that reached her waist was up in a ponytail. She is hot tempered and has the look if-you-value-your-life-don't-cross-me-or-hurt-my-friends written on her face.

Next to her is a red-head with also quite a temper that matched the other girl but more controllable. She wore black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that says Gurls Rule, Boys Drool and a leather jacket on top of it. Her red hair was on a ponytail to the side. She had a blue bandana with a picture of a dolphin on it around her wrist. She had the look cross-me-and-my-friends-you-die.

Next to her is a girl midnight blue hair. She wore a denim skirt that stops three inches before her knee and a pink blouse with ruffles. She wore a silver bandana with a picture of a peacock on it on her wrist. Her blue hair was held back by a pink clip that matches her shirt. She was one of the two friendliest girls in her group but still had that same cross-me-and-my-friends-and-die look.

The last girls had green hair two or three shades lighter than a certain green haired boy coordinator. She wore jean shorts, a white tank top and a royal blue cardigan on top of it. She too wore a green bandana with a picture of a wolf on it on her wrist. Her green hair was down and was kept out of her face by a black head band. She was one of the two friendliest girls in her group but still had that same cross-me-and-my-friends-and-die look.

All four are famous for their talents, skills, strength and beauty all over the Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto regions. Each are famous on their own way. The first girl was May Maple, also known as the princess of Hoenn and top coordinator with two ribbon cups and a Wallace cup. The red-head was Misty Waterflower known for her skills as a gym leader of the Cerulean gym and for her skills as a water-type pokemon trainer. The blue-haired, Dawn Berlitz, was also a top coordinator with two ribbon cups and a Wallace cup. She is friends with May outside the coordinator's stage but rivals with her inside of it. Her idol was her rival and friend. The green-haired girl was Leaf Greene. She is known for being a Champion Master in the Johto and Kanto region and a top trainer.

Each had their own fanclubs which consisted of 40% females and 60% males. May's fanclub being the worst, Dawn's fanclub is next then Leaf's and lastly Misty's.

* * *

><p>Four boys watched them a few tables away. One had green hair and emerald eyes. Next to him was a purple haired boy with coal black eyes. Next to him is a raven haired boy with brown eyes and last was a dark brown haired boy with brown eyes also.<p>

They are currently taking a break from their journey and their current girlfriends who cling to them 24/7. It makes them wonder why they dumped their old girlfriends for them.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ask Drew, curious as to why they all have a serious face on considering the fact that one of them don't seem to be serious all the time except during a contest. But even then May seem to always to have fun no matter what the situation is based from his past experienced of dating her.

"Don't know," answered Gary. His attention was on the frowning green haired girl who was his past girlfriend. The last girlfriend he had broken up with, the one he didn't want to break up with but had to. Actually, she was the one who broke up with him.

"Should we go and talk to them?" Ask Ash. He really wanted to talk to Misty, his last girlfriend that he broke up with.

"Hn. Troublesome." Replied Paul. Despite his cold reply, he too wanted to the troublesome, carefree girl who now looks like she will hurt someone if they disrupt her train of thoughts. From what he had seen during the boat trip, she was quiet and thoughtful, only saying something if she orders some food, has some questions that only her friends can answer or commenting and contributing to their discussions. That definitely wasn't the Dawn he knows and that made him want to talk to her even more.

"Hey, isn't that May Maple, the top coordinator and the princess of Hoenn?" The four boys turned to the voice and found two boys staring at the girls. "And Dawn Berlitz also a top coordinator?"

"Dude! You're right! It is them!" said the other. "Wow. Dawn's so hot." Paul frowned at him, glarring daggers at him.

"Whatever. May's hottest of the girls." Argued his companion, eyeing her as he began undressing her in his mind. Drew glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under now. "Let's go get their autographs."

With that they took both took out a t-shirt. The first boy had a red t-shirt with the picture of May in the front with poses of her during a battle with her pokemon on the background. At the back is a group picture of May and her friends. The second boy had a t-shirt just like the first one but instead it was light blue with the picture of Dawn and her pokemons instead of of May's.

The four boys raised their eyebrows at the two as they put it on and walk over to the girls.

"Excuse us," the girls look up from their quiet conversation and saw two boys. They raised their eyebrows at their t-shirts.

"Yes?"

"You both must be May Maple and Dawn Berlitz." The two girls nodded. "We were wondering if we can get an autograph and a picture with you."

The girls looked at each other. "Sure. Why not?" said May.

The two boys beamed. The first one handed May a sharpie and asked her to sign the front and back of his shirt. The second one asked Dawn to do the same. After that they ask the girls who hadn't signed their t-shirts to sign the back. Afterward the first boy took a picture of his companion with Dawn and then the second one took a picture of the first one with May. After that, the left, saying something about not wanting to wash their shirts making the girls wrinkle their noses in disgust.

Not wanting to have that to happen again, the girls stood and left for their cabins. The four boys followed them a few meters behind not wanting to be discovered. Little did they know that they already were discovered. The boys just turned a corner to see Dawn entered a room and closed the door. They silently walked over to the door, pressed their ears against it and listened.

". . . wonder . . . doing now," they heard Misty say.

"Don't know," said May. ". . . glad . . . not dealing . . . anymore."

Dawn chuckled. ". . . hate being . . ."

"Got that right."

". . . train?" Asked Leaf.

"Don't know." said May. "Our room should be fine." They was a 5 seconds silence after this.

"Now that that's settled, anyone up for a swim?" Ask Misty. The boys blush at the thought of seeing the girls in a bikini.

"I'm up for it." said Leaf.

"Sure." Agreed Dawn. "I could use a swim."

"I really hope that there are no people there right now. Or when we're there." Said May.

The boys looked at each other a smirked or grinned at the other.

**Please review and let me now what you think.**


	2. Reunion At The Pool

**Hehe! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the correction. I don't know much about Leaf so yeah. ;p and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! but im stuck giving out candies people sooo ya.**

* * *

><p>The boys looked at each other a smirked or grinned at the other. They went to their cabin, which was across from theirs. They quickly changed and left for the pool. Once they got their, they made sure that every person left. A few minutes later, the girls arrived. The boys' jaw dropped when they saw them.<p>

They were all wearing short shorts and a tank top. May's top was black, Dawn's was purple, Misty's was blue and Leaf's was brown. They ignored the boys as they took their shorts and tops off. Once again they boys stared wide eye at the females before them. May was wearing a red halter bikini, Dawn was wearing a pink bikini, Misty's bikini was ocean blue and Leaf's bikini is cream colored.

"Didn't anyone taught you that it's rude to stare?" Drew, Gary, Paul and Ash were snapped out of their reverie by a voice. They looked up to see May looking at them with disgust before she dived into the pool with hardly a splash. Soon after, the girls dive in. May was the first to submerge then it was Leaf and Dawn then Misty last.

"Oohhh it coooold!" Dawn shivered.

"You said it," Leaf agreed.

May and Misty exchanged looks. "Really?"

"Doesn't feel cold to us." Dawn and Leaf gave them accusing looks. May and Misty just smiled innocently at them.

"Hey May," called Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Have you perfected that move of yours yet?"

May, knowing what Dawn was talking about, replied, "I've almost perfected it. I just need practice it and polish it."

"What move would that be?" Ask Drew.

The girls turned their attention to him. "Oh nothing. May's just been working on her contest moves and improving them," answered Leaf. It was the truth. Partially. Blaze, May's own private teacher, had given May a spell to benefit her powers and at that time, May had also been working on her contest moves.

"You better hurry it up May. You how how she gets when you don't meet her expectations." said Misty. The girls shuddered to think what would happen if that were to happen. Something caught Leaf's eye so she got out of the water and went to it.

The boys exchanged looks and shrug, deciding that they should let it go. For now.

"So, what have you girls been doing for the past four years?" Ask Gary.

The girls raised an eyebrow simountaniously. "Oh nothing. Just traveling together, coordinating and training together and stuff." Answered Dawn.

"Stuff?" May chuckled.

"Yes May. Stuff." She chuckled again as Dawn glared at her.

"Hey guys!" They look up to see Leaf tossing a beach ball to them. May jumped up and spiked it, causing it to fly towards Leaf who ducked just in time and continue on across the deck. To the untrained eye, it looks like a beach ball just being spiked really hard but if you really pay attention to it, it was smoking just a little bit. That was the reason why leaf ducked.

"Thanks." said Leaf sarcastically as she ran to get it.

"Sorry!" May apologized sheepishly.

"Anyone up for water volley?" Ask Leaf as she walks back with the ball on hand.

"Sure," the girls agreed.

May would it be okay if we use you ipod? Mine's almost dead," asked Leaf.

"Sure. Just dont drop it. If you do, you're my next target for practice." Knowing it wasn't an empty threat, Leaf was cautious with May's ipod.

"You boys up for a friendly game of water volley?" Ask Dawn.

The four boys looked at each other and shrug. It wouldn't hurt to play. "Sure. Why not?"

"Tch. Troublesome." said Paul. (Jeez. Shikamaru much?)

"Okay. Boys vs. Girls?" The boys smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Ask Drew.

"Oh Drew," said Dawn. "Haven't you ever heard to never underestimate your opponents?"

"Surely you of all people must know that." continued Misty.

And so the game of water volleyball started with girls vs. boys. After about an hour of playing, the game ended with the girls winning 8 to 6.

May pulled herself out of the water when her phone rang. Drew was staring at her while she pulled herself out. Meanwhile, the girls lounge around the pool. Mostly Leaf and Dawn since Misty was doing laps. Ash was doggy-padling, Paul was leaning back against the pool wall and Gary was talking with Leaf.

When May partially dried herself, she grabbed her phone. "Hello? . . . Oh hi Blaze," the girls look up. Drew frowned. "Yes, yes I have . . ." May exited the pool area and into the balcony, closing the door behind her. Leaf and Dawn exchanged looks, knowing that if May exited, it has something to do with her powers. Dawn used her wind powers to makes sure that no one can hear outside by using it to drone out her voice. Few minutes later, May came back.

"What did Blaze want?" Ask Dawn. Misty, eho had just finished her laps, looks up at May.

"He's just checking up at the progress I'm making. You know how he is," May rolled her eyes.

"I'm not surprise May. After all, all you do is eat, eat and eat." Drew smirked.

May's eye twitched in annoyance and Misty, Leaf and Dawn was just preparing theirselves just in case May snaps. Instead of snapping, May chose not to response, much to her friends' relieves and to Drew's surpise. She usually retorts something back but this time she surprised him by ignoring him.

May once again dove into the pool using the diving board. She flipped three times before hitting the water. Few seconds later, she resurfaced. "Oh! And he said that Cynthia, Skylar and Ren are expecting new moves from you guys." The three girls groaned.

Skylar was Dawn's private teacher. She was the second most easy going teacher of the four. Ren was Misty's teacher. Out of the four he was the most easy going and last was Cynthia. She was the third and was Leaf's private teacher. The roughest of the four teachers was Blaze. In fact he's the strictest of the four.

"Who are Cynthia, Blaze, Skylar and Ren?" ask Ash. May, Dawn and Leaf exchanged looks and slowly went underwater. Misty looked back and frowned at their betrayal.

Misty sighed and turned back to Ash. "They are our . . . friends from our travels." Ash nodded while Paul, Drew and Gary looked at her with suspicion.

Seconds later, Leaf resurfaced first then Dawn and last was May. They decided to hang out a bit longer after that. When the sun was setting, the girls got out of the pool. They put their shorts and tank tops back on and left for their cabin with their stuffs. The boys on the other hand decided to stay a bit longer

After a little talk, they had all agreed that the girls are hiding something and they are all determined to find out what it is they are hiding. Except for Ash who remained oblivious to the fact that May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf are hiding something.

**I need opinion. Do you guys think I should have the boys find out their secrets in the next chapter or should I have them find it out much later?**


	3. Training

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I tried to update this so many times but I've been having bad writer's block. Couldn't think of anything to write about so I just wrote about their day at training, though it's not much. Sorry if it took so long.**

_"What ever the situation is, a princess never reveals her true feelings," said a woman who's in her early twenties. Her long dark brown hair is in a braid over her right shoulder. Her green eyes sparkle softly at the young girl in front of her._

_"Yes, Lady Flora," answered Dawnstar._

_"A princess is always pleasant whether she is happy or not," Lord Aaron told his student. His blond hair was combed back and his blue eyes shines with pride as he look at his student. _

_"Yes, Lord Aaron," responded Leafistia._

_"A princess has complete control over her emotions," said Lord Blake. His black hair and dark eyes gave him a stern look that matches his stern personality._

_"Of course, Lord Blake," said Mistyria._

_"A princess must never be taken over by her emotions and feelings. They must think calmly and practically. Understood?" continued Lord Baron. His red hair was tamed and comb back and his stormy grey eyes warn anyone to not cross him. Despite being strict, he has a soft spot for the princess. _

_"Understood, Lord Baron," said Mayrina._

May woke up to the scent of chocolate pancakes being made. Her mouth instantly watered. She got out of bed and did her daily morning routines, which was stretching, then taking a refreshing shower and changing into her clothes. As she steps out of the bathroom, she looks over to the beds and found Dawn still having her beauty sleep. She shook her head knowing that Dawn won't be up until noon if no one wakes her up.

May walked into the kitchen and found Misty flipping a chocolate chip pancake and Leaf studying a spell book that her teacher sent her last night.

"Hey May," greeted Misty.

"Morning May," said Leaf.

"Morning," May smiled at the two. She walks over to the fridge, grab a gallon of milk and a glass and poured herself some milk and sat down across Leaf. "Thanks." May smiled as Misty put the fluffy, delicious pancakes on the plates in front of her.

"So what's the schedule for the day?" ask May as she put a slice of pancakes in her mouth.

"Well I was thinking of working on those moves that Cynthia, Skylar and Ren want us to perfect and training," answered Misty.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Leaf.

"The captain," answered Misty. "He is one of my family's providers on the outside world. How do you think we're able to get a room this big without any problems at all?"

"True."

Just then, Dawn came into the kitchen still in her nightgown. Misty told her the plans for the day and they ate breakfast together.

May walked around the sky deck with her bag on hand. She wore denim skirt and a white ruffled-blouse. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands framing her face and her bandanna tied to her wrist.

_Again. Why did I have to become a coordinator? Why couldn't I just be a regular traveler? _Thought May as she smiled at the camera for a photo with the boy next to her for the fifth time that morning. _Oh right. For my protection._

_I will only let you go if you become a coordinator or trainer. That way, someone will find something is wrong should you disappear or get kidnapped, _was her over bearingly protective father's only way of letting her see the world.

May leaned against the railing, staring out into the sea while listening to music on her iPod unaware that a pair of emerald green eyes watches her from a distance. Three months from now was her older brother's coronation and becoming the official heir to the throne of the Infernolia Kingdom. After that, he would rule beside their father, take part of the council meetings and other things to prepare him for his reign. Since the Aerondra, Aquanir, Infernolia and Terranae Kingdom were good allies, the king queen of the Aerondra, Aquanir and Terranae Kingdom were invited to join them along with their children. That and the fact that May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf are close friends. Close enough to be considered sisters. May and her friends were planning on performing for her brother for their present for him and May herself was doing a solo piece on the piano for him as another present. Thus them having to practice while on vacation. Actually that was their reason for vacation. If they were to stay home, then there's a chance that her brother might find out what they were planning and that would ruin the plan.

May sighed as her phone vibrated, telling her that it's time to go and see the captain about their training area. She walked through the hallway to the captain's cabin. She knocked and after hearing the faint 'Come in', she entered. Dawn was sitting on the couch browsing through her magazine of fashion, Leaf beside her but reading a thick book and Misty was having a conversation with the Captain. Heads turned to May as she walks in, taking earphones off and putting them away as the Captain bowed to her in respect. May nodded in acknowledgement.

"Greetings, Princess Mayrina," said the Captain. "It is an honor to serve you."

"Please none of that," replied May. "Just call me May."

"As you wish," the Captain inclined his head. "Now that you are all here, I will show you your training room. Please follow me."

May and her friends looked around the huge room. It was the size of eight pokemon gyms put together. Of course, it was only possible because of magic. In the center was a pool of water at the size of two gyms and was rather a good 11 feet deep. The room also had a high ceiling ideal for flying and also made possible by magic.

"I hope you found this room acceptable," said the Captain.

"This is perfect," said Misty. "Thank you for providing us this room."

"Yeah, thanks," echoed the others.

The girls changed into their training outfit once the Captain had left.

"Fire. Earth. Wind. Water. Awaken, Elemental Four!" cried the girls. Light engulfed the girls. Red for May, white for Dawn, blue for Misty and green for Leaf. Then the light died down, showing four girls with different outfit representing their respective and powerful kingdom.

May's outfit consisted of black pants and black boots. She had a red jacket zipped on with flame design at the cuffs of the sleeves and across the bottom. On the back was a black circle rimmed with yellow orange hues of flame. A phoenix was at the center surrounded by red, yellow and orange flames. In her right ring finger was a black ring with fire design on it.

Dawn's outfit consisted of a sky blue skirt and white boots. Her top was a short sleeved flowing blouse which started as white at the top then gradually turned blue at the bottom to match the skirt. A white belt was buckled at her waist to keep it from flopping around to much. White wind patterns were seen at the bottom of her skirt. On the back of her shirt was a peacock rimmed with silver. The top of her hair was being held back by a white opened fan-shaped clip with elaborate baby blue wind design.

Misty's outfit was of a black pants and black boots. She had a sleeveless ocean blue top on with many hues of blue, reflecting the look of the ocean floor. On the back was a dolphin that matches the one on her bandanna. On her left wrist was a silver cuff bracelet with a blue teardrop on the middle.

Leaf's outfit was of a rich brown flowing skirt that reaches her knees and black boots. She had a green top on and her sleeves stops at the elbow. Flowers and leaves decorated the bottom of her top. On the back was a chestnut wolf with black markings on it. Around her neck was a necklace with a green pendant hanging from it.

"Well, what's first?" asked May.

"How about we start with the moves that our teachers have told us to practice and perfect, then combinations then just sparing?" suggested Leaf.

"Sounds good to me," said Dawn.

"We're doing it your way then, Leaf," said Misty.

The four girls went a find their own space, forming a large square. May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf closed their eyes called forth their element. The Circle of Power of five feet in diameter appeared underneath each one of them, glowing red, blue, white and green.

May called forth her sword Flamer and her ring disappeared and was replaced by a sword. The hilt was carved with a phoenix and at the top was a ruby. The blade was 3 and a half foot long, sharp and deadly. Dawn raised her right hand to her clip. The fan clip glowed and two bigger duplicates of the fan appeared in her hand. She brought her arm down and willed one of the fans to float to her left hand. Leaf brought her arms up, parallel to the ground. Her pendant glowed and disappeared. On her left hand was a bow and on her right was a quiver full of arrows with green feathers. Misty lifted her left hand up, palms towards the ceiling. The bracelet glowed and turned into a 6 foot staff blue staff.

As soon as the girls' weapons appeared, their training begins.

Clash! Bang!

Two forces meet a mid-air, sword clashing against the other. The force of the clash sent them back to where they had leapt. Beads of sweat trickled down their faces. A few meters away from them are two girls with meditating as if no one else is in the room. One girl was floating in mid-air and the other had vines braiding underneath her.

"Is that all you've got, Princess?" Asked Misty.

"I'm only getting warmed up," replied May.

Misty ran at May sword held high. She swung at her friend's head. May brought her sword up to block. She twisted, putting one hand on the ground and as she twist she kicked Misty at the stomach, causing her to slide back a few feet. May didn't waste any time and run at her, swinging her sword. Misty ducked fast enough and May managed to cut the end of her friend's hair. May crouch down swiped her foot at Misty's causing her to lose balance and fall on her back. She didn't waste any time grabbing her friend's sword and putting it to her neck.

"Dead," announced May, panting.

"Ugh!" growled Misty. "Let me up." May extended her arm to help her friend.

"5-4. You're in the lead May," said Leaf.

"Oh, why thank you," she replied smugly.

"Just wait. I'll beat you next time."

"I don't know, Misty." Said Dawn. "She won the last two."

"You know what Dawn, be quiet."

When the girls had done with all of their sparring, they had realized that it was nearly sundown. They got out of the training hall and out to their cabins, careful to be seen by anyone.


End file.
